Injust Life
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Jade Winsford, deuxième personnage principal de la fiction "Daydream", se retrouve enfermée dans une partie sombre de son esprit. Krone, son premier protecteur, a pris le contrôle et cherche à faire le mal dans le monde des rêves avec son aide. Et si un jour, un combat éclatait, et que la jeune fille reprenait le contrôle? Et si ce cauchemar devenait un rêve? Ou l'inverse?


_**Nagumo Haruya : Claude Beacans**_  
_**Kazemaru Ichirouta : Nathan Swift**_  
_**Suzuno Fuusuke : Bryce Withingale**_  
**_Hiroto Kiyama : Xavier Foster_**

**Il crie, elle hurle. Il aime, elle hais. Elle meurt, il vit. ****_Injust Life._**

[Thème : ~]

Dans ce monde glauque, renfermée sur elle-même, une jeune fille attendait. Elle attendait sa renaissance, une utopie. Son protecteur avait décider de la rayer à jamais du monde réel, et elle restait là, dans cette espace totalement noir, avec pour seul sol de l'eau. Elle pleurait, elle désespérait. Elle espérait tellement que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Son regard bleu océan, décoré de cernes et de larmes, vaquait autour d'elle. Mais, cela n'était pas son seul problème. Son problème était qu'elle était amoureuse. Oui, de Kazemaru Ichirouta. Elle voulait vraiment le revoir. Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ces sentiments, qui étaient pourtant si forts.  
Tout faisait qu'elle l'admirait. Son visage d'ange, ces cheveux pas très communs, couleur du ciel, ces yeux ambrés... Elle aimait tout en lui. Même de caractère, il était irréprochable. Elle s'en voulait alors d'avoir été aussi faible avec elle-même.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est observer patiemment ce que Krone faisait, avec son corps. Elle regardait avec attention ces amis qui essayaient de la ramener à la raison. Elle aurait tant voulu leurs crier que cela n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle. Bizarrement, Kazemaru regardait Jade -enfin, plutôt Krone- de manière triste. À cette vue là, son coeur se serra et quelques larmes vinrent lui brouiller la vue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas reprendre possession de son corps?

Ce qui était ironique dans ce décor, c'était que la violette était dans le monde de Krone, et que son protecteur était dans le monde de Elisabeth. Ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir entrainer Mathilde la-dedans. Son ancienne protectrice avait rejoint le phare, et sans aucune hésitation. Le départ de la blonde aux yeux verrons avait beaucoup affecté Nagumo, qui était devenu plus sérieux que d'habitude.

[Thème : ~]

Devinant qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, Ichirouta commença à déprimer. Il imaginait déjà son avenir, d'une couleur grise. Il suffoquait presque en y pensant. Mais cela n'était pas le moment, mais alors, pas du tout. Après tout, elle était possédée. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'entendait, alors à quoi bon? Il fut réveillé de ces songes à cause d'une lame qui venait de lui frôler la joue, il sursauta donc, en mettant sa main sur sa joue, où le sang commençait à couler.

" - Écoute-moi quand je te parle! Fit le démon des rêves, encore et toujours dans le corps de la fillette. "

Toute la troupe fusilla du regard celui qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de son amie. Le garçon aux yeux ambrés, lui, restait pétrifié. Il se posait une seule question à présent : c'était Jade ou Krone qui a voulu le tuer? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait même plus où il en était, et pourquoi ils étaient arrivés là.

"- Je vais vraiment te tuer! Déclara Elisabeth.  
- Je te rappelle qu'il est dans le corps de Jade... Lui rappela le blond.  
- Je m'en fiche... Je veux juste que tout redevienne normal...  
- Allez, venez! Oh, auriez-vous peur? Se moqua Pharos Kronos."

Chayana, plus qu'énervée, fonça sur le corps de la violette, qui esquivait aisément tout ces coups. Plus elle frappait, plus elle délirait. Elle voulait vraiment régler tout cela. Elle avait tout deviner à la seconde où Jade était rentrée, ce jour-là. Le jour suivant le drame de la mort d'Heather.

Flash Back

Chayana : au contraire, je penses que tu sais de quoi on parle.

Après avoir reçu beaucoup de regards interrogatifs, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux violets soupira et continua de fixer la violette, qui lui lançait un léger regard noir.

Jade : Explique, je t'en pris.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de Jade, la fixant toujours aussi indifféremment.

Chayana : Je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu, Jade?  
Nagumo (explose de rire) : Bah elle est là!

Chayana : Tu n'as pas de présence. Enfin, tu n'en a plus. Tu sembles être ailleurs. Alors, où es-tu?

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Si seulement elle avait agi plus tôt... Cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

[Thème : ~]

Lorsque la faux lui écorcha son visage, Jade frémit. Enfin, plutôt son corps. Elle observait la scène avec peine, détaillant chaque faits et gestes de ces amis. Mais elle regardait surtout l'endroit où son protecteur avait blessé Kazemaru : Sur sa joue gauche. Son coeur se serra brusquement. Elle ne voulait pas... Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Les larmes commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus nombreuses. Cela faisait si mal... Si mal de ne pas pouvoir les protéger d'elle-même. Elle essaya de se relever mais une décharge électrique la parcourut, elle tomba donc au sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets rampait presque, laissant un fin filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche.

Pourquoi? C'était la question qui trottait dans sa tête. La douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de voir ces amis être blessés par sa faute. Elle se redressa légèrement mais elle ressentit une atroce douleur au niveau de son bras, elle retomba donc, sa main serrant l'hémorragie jusqu'à rendre sa peau totalement blanche. Comment elle s'était fait ça encore? Elle releva la tête et admira le spectacle avec dégout :  
-Silver. Un arc à la main.  
-Ces amis, horrifiés.  
-Krone, dans son corps, retirant la flèche noire.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus son teint devint pâle. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer, et son "protecteur" l'avait bien compris.

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore?! Lui demanda t'il."

Kazemaru, Hiroto, Chayana, Silver, Elisabeth et Afuro le regardaient bizarrement. Si Nagumo était présent, il aurait surement crié : "Schizophrène!"  
Tout les autres combattaient la blonde aux yeux verrons et le garçon aux cheveux verts et aux yeux onyx.

Jade n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. Elle ne respirait plus beaucoup, et l'air commençait à manquer. Elle ne sentait même plus son corps, enfin, ce qui lui restait de contrôlable. Elle suffoqua tellement qu'elle eut failli s'étouffer avec sa salive, et pour elle, cela n'avait rien de marrant. Elle réuni ses dernières forces pour diriger son bras vers l'image du monde d'Elisabeth, ce monde si rouge, si naturel.

"Je vous en pris, aidez-moi..."

[Thème : ~]

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il l'avait blessé! Mais bon, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était de chasser Krone. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus respira un bon coup et releva la tête.

"Plac"

Son corps venait de tomber. Silver se rapprocha donc du petit groupe, en rangeant son arc.

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui a fait?! Cria Kiyama.  
- Je l'ai juste endormie...  
- Ça fait comme ça? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, d'un air blasé et perplexe.  
- Apparemment!"

Le garçon aux cheveux gris arracha un bout de son t-shirt et enroula le bras de la blessée avec, stoppant légèrement l'hémorragie. Puis, croyant que cela était nécessaire, ils revinrent dans le monde réel.

~~~  
[Thème : ~]

Le soleil étant haut dans le ciel, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les referma de suite à cause de la luminosité trop présente dans la pièce. Où était-elle? Cela n'avait rien avoir avec son monde, c'était beaucoup trop lumineux. Elle se redressa et observa en clignant des yeux la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient blancs, et les meubles étaient noirs. La décoration était sobre mais jolie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à situer où elle se trouvait, elle décida donc d'explorer les lieux. Mais, lorsqu'elle posa son pied par terre, elle tomba de suite en poussant un juron. Puis, elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas précipités et la porte claqua.

"- T'es enfin réveillée! _Cria un jeune homme avec un casque de musique sur la_ _tête_."

Il lui sembla qu'elle le connaissait mais lorsqu'elle essayait de se rappeler elle avait un atroce mal de tête. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait presque de rien. Elle le regarda longuement, la main sur son front encore douloureux.

"- Bah quoi?  
- Dis... Comment tu t'appelles..?  
- ... Bah Louka! Tu te souviens pas?"

Louka, Louka... Cela lui disait bien quelque chose.

"- Bah non...  
- Oh la merde!"

Il s'éclipsa pendant quelques minutes, et revint avec plusieurs personnes. Leurs têtes lui semblaient si familières et pourtant si loin...

"- Jade! Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens... _Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux verts._  
- Du noir. Du noir partout. Les rêves. Les démons...  
- C'est tout?! _s'écria un garçon avec une sorte de tulipe sur la tête._ Rah, Alzheimer a 16 ans, qui croirait ça?  
- C'est pas l'Alzheimer, c'est l'Amnésie...  
- ça commence par la même lettre, c'est pareil!"

Ils soupirèrent tous tandis que la jeune fille les détaillaient. Ils faisaient partis de son passé? Puis, ils partirent tous en lui adressant un signe de main.

"- Elle était pas par terre? _Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains._  
- Au pire, il s'en occupera."

Elle ne put entendre la suite car une autre personne était rentrée dans la pièce blanche. C'était un garçon, sûrement un peu plus grand qu'elle, avec les yeux ambrés et les cheveux bleus, qui était rentré. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

"- ça va?  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
- Bah t'es par terre."

La jeune fille fit une mine boudeuse avant de se relever, mais lorsqu'elle appuya sur son pied gauche, elle bascula. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper et de la poser sur le lit, sur lequel il s'assit.

"- Tu te souviens de moi?  
- Ton visage me dit quelque chose...  
- Hm, donc, je suis?"

La jeune fille se mit soudain à réfléchir. Il lui posait une devinette, et elle devait la résoudre. Elle se mit à détailler son visage, le faisant légèrement rougir. Puis, un seul nom vint à sa bouche.

"- Euh.. Non... ça peut pas être ça, si?  
- Va-y.  
- Ichirouta?"

Le garçon lui sourit en guise de réponse, en prononçant un "bingo". Soudain ils rigolèrent sans aucune raison. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps, vu la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers la porte lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus passa. Et là, elle eut un atroce mal de tête. Elle se souvint de son prénom : Fuusuke. Elle se souvint de son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à Inazuma. La voyant suffoquer, Kazemaru s'inquiéta : Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait?

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que la violette se calma, soufflant tout l'air présent dans ces poumons. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de son ami, plutôt inquiet.

"- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? _Lui demanda-t-il._  
- Juste des flash back...  
- et donc..?  
- je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé, juste avant d'arriver ici."

Son interlocuteur fut un peu déçu par sa réponse, car il espérait tellement qu'elle se souvienne de lui, juste un peu... Le voyant baisser la tête, la jeune fille se posa pleins de questions : qui était-il pour elle?

Plus les jours passèrent et plus sa mémoire revenait, elle se souvenait de tout les noms des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, et c'était pas mal! Enfin, elle la retrouvait surtout la nuit, sous forme de rêves. Mathilde était revenue entre temps, avec un... Saucisson. Et Nagumo s'était littéralement jeté dessus. (Le saucisson.)

Bref, c'était la joie. De plus, Kazemaru restait 24h/24 avec Jade, qui se rétablissait. Elisabeth passait quelques fois les voir avec la compagnie de Afuro, qui déballait le stock de blagues pourries qu'il avait trouvé.

"- C'est l'histoire d'un tétard, il croyait être en retard, mais il était dans les temps!_Déclara-t-il en rigolant._  
- Hein?  
- dans les temps! "Dans l'étang"!  
- Ah! _S'écria Elisabeth._ Arrête avec tes jeux de mots pourris!  
- Mais...

Ces légères scènes de ménage avaient pour effet de faire rigoler les deux autres personnes dans la salle. C'était encore plus tordant lorsque Haruya et Mathilde rentraient.

[Thème : ~]

Mais un jour, alors que Kazemaru se dirigeait vers la chambre où Jade se reposait (pas d'allusions perverses...), il retrouva celle-ci par terre. Normal. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

"- Pourquoi t'était par terre?  
- Bonne question!  
- C'était encore un de ces rêves?  
- Ouais, et j'ai tout retrouver..."

Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite, étant donné qu'il venait de se lever. Il avait encore l'esprit très embrumé.

"- J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire... _Fit la jeune fille, désespérée par le manque de repartis du garçon aux yeux ambrés le matin._  
- Q-Quoi?! T'es sérieuse?!  
- Bah si je le dis! _Déclara-t-elle en détournant les yeux."_

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui mit mal-à-l'aise la jeune fille. Pourquoi boudait-il?

"- Je pourrais plus te regarder sans que tu ne détourne les yeux... _Murmura-t-il."_  
_  
_  
_  
_La fille aux cheveux violets devint rouge pivoine et murmura un "Hein?". Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit, il baissa le regard et bégaya.

"- J'ai rien dit!  
- Si! Répète!  
- Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai rien dit!"

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux océans dans ceux du garçon aux cheveux bleus en le regardant durement.

"- Répète.  
- ... Je n'ai rien dit!  
- T'es vraiment une tête de mule!  
- Gnagnagna... _Se moqua t-il."_

Jade, légèrement irrité, se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard surpris de son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, mais il savait qu'elle avait quand même entendu. Il se redressa donc et revenu sur ses pas, cherchant désespérément celle qui venait de le quitter plus tôt. C'est deux minutes plus tard qu'il la retrouva, adossée contre une fenêtre. Il se glissa donc doucement vers elle, sans un bruit et lui saisit le pognon. Elle sursauta, et tomba par la fenêtre avec Kazemaru. Effectivement, celui-ci n'avait pas vu qu'elle était ouverte. Heureusement, ils étaient au deuxième étage, et ils atterrirent dans un arbre.

"- Mais t'es fou!  
- J'avais pas vu qu'elle était ouverte!  
- Et bien, achète-toi des lunettes!"

La conversation se termina lorsque les deux personnes se rendirent compte de leurs position, ce qui occasionna une immense gêne. Kazemaru, lui, était juste à califourchon sur la jeune fille, normal! Il se releva donc précipitamment et balbutia quelques excuses. La jeune fille se redressa en détournant le regard, avec quelques rougeurs sur son doux visage.

"- Bref..."

Un silence s'était installé entre les deux personnes, assises sur le gazon. Aucunes voitures ne passait, le ciel était d'un bleu d'été, le soleil, haut dans le ciel, éblouissait légèrement Jade. Il faisait plutôt bon, un temps à se mettre en t-shirt! Puis, Kazemaru fit plusieurs têtes bizarres en une minute, ce qui fit légèrement rire la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'il faisait plusieurs résolutions en même temps, et changeait souvent d'expressions. Puis, la violette se redressa, et cela eu l'air de le réveiller de ses songes. Il prit la main de la jeune femme d'un air maladroit et commença à balbutier, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

"- euh... Je... Tu...  
- Il... Nous...? Rigola-t'elle.  
- Mais arrête! Laisse-moi finir ma phrase!"

La jeune fille se tut et regarda le jeune homme, incrédule. Lui, toujours sa main dans la sienne, balbutiait quelques paroles à lui-même avant de relever la tête vers la fille aux yeux bleus. Puis, il rabaissa son regard vers ses chaussures (nike!) et chuchota, comme pour se redonner du courage, puis inspira un grand coup.

"- Mon coeur bat la chamade... Révéla-t'il après dix secondes de silence.  
- T'as peur? Rigola la violette.  
- Mais non... Enfin si... De ta réaction...  
- De ma réaction? Bah tente pour voir!  
- bon bah... En fait... Comment dire..."

Lorsque la jeune fille commença à perdre patience, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa main, comme pour ne pas qu'elle parte. C'est en se rendant compte qu'il tenait sa main que le visage de la jeune fille rosit légèrement.

_ "Je t'aime."_

Le visage de garçon était toujours dirigé vers ses chaussures, tandis que la fille était en "plein bug". C'est quelque secondes après qu'il releva la tête et qu'il rencontra le regard bleu océan de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

"- euh... Jade?  
- h-hein?"

La jeune fille regardait Kazemaru comme s'il venait de la planète des singes arc-en-ciel, qui est située à 205 655 789 années lumière de mars en prenant par la gauche du cratère du sud. Puis, il crut qu'il en avait trop dit, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait l'air inanimée.

"- Euh..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus baissa la tête, soupira et rigola légèrement, ce qui interrogea la violette. Pourquoi rigolait-il?

"- Pas besoin de me répondre, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque...  
- M-mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?"

Ah, on dirait qu'elle s'est réveillée! Le garçon perdit son sourire quelque peu crispé et l'observa en silence, attendant la suite. Puis, 15 secondes plus tard, il lâcha sa main et se retourna, dos à elle.

"- Si c'est pour ne rien dire, ne me retient pas comme ça!"

Lorsqu'il commença à se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre, la jeune fille le retint par le bras, mais son regard buta sur quelques traces sur celui-ci. Kazemaru se retourna et la fixa, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle regardait son avant-bras avec attention, il le retira vivement.

"- ... Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fait?! Lui demanda-t-elle, énervée.  
- Mais j'ai rien fais...  
- Tu vas me dire que ces traces, c'est ton chat qui les a faites?!  
- euh... Oui!  
- T'as pas de chat, je te signale..."

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés se retint d'exprimer sa frustration et une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage. La jeune fille afficha un doux sourire avant de lui reprendre la main.

"- Moi aussi, Ichirouta, je t'aime."

Son visage passa du beige au rouge pivoine d'un coup, et il releva la tête en sursautant légèrement.

"- Q-quoi?  
- Les oreilles c'est comme le c*l, ça se lave! Rigola la jeune fille.  
- Non mais, répète juste ce que tu viens de dire."

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets rougit également et détourna la tête.

"- T-tu le sais!  
- Non, je ne sais pas!  
- J-je disais que..."

Puis, on entendit un brisement de vitre ainsi qu'un miaulement de chat, puis Nagumo apparut en caleçon dans le jardin.

"- OÙ EST MATHILDE?!"

Puis, il repartit comme il est venu. Les deux jeunes l'ignorèrent et essayèrent de reprendre leurs sérieux.

"- je... Enfin...  
- Tu?!  
- .. Rah, mais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure!  
- Mais j'ai pas entendu!"

Bien sûr, pour l'entendre encore une fois Ichirouta devait mentir. C'était un peu comme pour s'assurer que cela n'était pas un rêve.

"- Pff... Je t'aime, t'es content maintenant?  
- Ouais!"

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis que la jeune fille rigola légèrement, puis, on entendit un hurlement provenant de la maison, ils ne se posèrent donc pas de questions et coururent voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussé, ils ne trouvèrent personne alors qu'il n'était que le matin. Un bruit de clé résonna dans toute la maison et un homme aux cheveux noirs débarqua par delà la fenêtre.

"- Je t'ai retrouvé, ma petite Jade!  
- Q-qui êtes vous? Questionna la jeune fille.  
- Oh, les présentations s'imposent! Mon nom est Krone."

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets ainsi que le garçon à ces côtés reculèrent de quelque pas derrière eux. Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant? Et surtout, pour faire quoi? L'intrus aux yeux bleus nuits rigola et mit sa main dans ses cheveux, et une sorte de perruque tomba donc. On put découvrir alors sous la couche noire des cheveux rouges, avec une sorte de tulipe en haut de son crâne.

"- Je vous ai fait peur, hein?!  
- Vachement..."

Il éclata de rire et remonta soudainement à l'étage, sûrement car Mathilde l'attendait. (On ne va pas dire pourquoi...) Les deux autres soupirèrent et repartirent vers le jardin, main dans la main. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient, pour le moment.

_"Qui sait... Ce rêve irréaliste deviendra-t'il un redoutable cauchemar ? Injust Life. " _

_**Le son perçant de quelqu'un qui partait par la sortie de secours**_  
_**Se dissipa dans un rêve lointain**_  
_**Un matin de soupir, un faux amour et mon reflet en riaient**_

_**Ce qui me reste sont des oeuvres inachevées**_  
_**L'odeur de mon sang et de mes larmes**_  
_**Et les cadavres de rats brillaient d'une lueur rouge**_

_**J'ai toujours été rêveur, me promettant une infinité fragile et horrible**_  
_**A ces jours froids de sanglots, je leur offre un au revoir**_  
_**Inutile de le dire, il y a encore tellement de choses sur lesquelles je peux me brûler**_

_**Le ciel qui semblait si dépressif**_  
_**Se transforme maintenant en poussière d'étoile dans la lueur du matin**_  
_**Le futur que j'ai une fois vu lorsque j'avais laissé mes paupières closes**_  
_**Semblait toujours vague avec la distance**_

_**Ce serait bien si le futur que je me suis tuer à trouver**_  
_**Était juste une suite de ma vie**_


End file.
